Rachel Morgan: Interview
by The Inked Pen
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Rachel Morgan was 'detained' longer than anyone else in OGSY? This is a new style of writing for me so I hope that it works out. Please R&R, limited to no profanity. underlying Rachel/Joe -the cover is a bit random as the people are not ether Joe or Rachel. This prompt has been on my mind a lot so here it is. COMPLETE -formerly writer2be14


**revised 5-19-13**

**Have you ever wondered what exactly had Rachel Morgan detained at the beginning of "Only the Good Spy Young," and****_why _****she was detained longer than anyone else? Here you go! Rachel/Joe**

**Also please note ALL contact information and addresses and schools DO NOT EXIST!**

**AND thanks to my AWESOME and forever Brilliant beta Shakespeare's Pupet!**

**P.S.**

**The cover is actuall pritty random, I just wanted to get a 'case file' cover that looked some-what legit.**

* * *

**Location: *** [location classified]*****

**Time: 0500 hours**

**Length/duration of interrogation: 72 hours**

**Interrogator: *** [Classified]***-contact CIA for Name and clearence**

**Interrogated: Rachel Ann Morgan**

**Case File**

**Subject's name: Morgan, Rachel Ann (Cameron):**

**Family:**

**Married to Matthew Morgan [MIA]**

**Daughter, Cameron Morgan**

**Age: 37**

**Training: [classified]**

**Education:**

**Elementary- James K. Harrison Elementary School**

**Middle School [grades 6-7] –Stunner Ridge Middle School**

**High School [continued education from 8 grade] Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women**

**Continued Education- *** [unknown or classified] *****

**Selected notes from Teachers and Faculty:**

**Rachel is hard working in class, but solitary and isolated.**

**–Emma Fennly, elementary teacher at James K. Harrison [retired 1998]. resides at 554 Toney street, Connecticut, Sunny House Nursing Home for the Elderly.**

**Miss Cameron is very independent and capable, but seems to be more introverted and bored in class despite her good grades. I suggest having Miss Cameron skip a grade.**

**–Yvonne Herra, Middle school teacher at Stunner Ridge [teaches today as far as records go] resides at 32 Utley road, West Virginia.**

**Rach is a joy in class, always good mannered, and very advanced for her age.**

**-Henry Dilion, Middle School Teacher at Stunner Ridge [Retired 2009] resides with eldest daughter and her husband at 6 Wyss drive, West Virginia.**

* * *

**Interrogator: What are the whereabouts of Mr. Joseph Solomon?**

Rachel Morgan: I don't know.

**Interrogator: Did he interact before he left or have any contact?**

Rachel Morgan:…No.

**Interrogator: What are your connections with Mr. Joseph Solomon?**

Rachel Morgan: We're friends from school.

**Interrogator: Solomon went to Blackthorne.**

Rachel Morgan: The Blackthorne Gallagher exchange in sophomore year, that's when we met.

**Interrogator: Was that your only connection?**

Rachel Morgan:….. No.

**Interrogator: What?**

Rachel Morgan: He was Matt's best friend.

**Interrogator:…and?**

Rachel Morgan: Best man.

**Interrogator: Anything else Mrs. Morgan?**

Rachel Morgan: …

**Interrogator: ... yes?**

Rachel Morgan: No. Nothing.

**Interrogator: Are you sure?**

Rachel Morgan: Yes.

**Interrogator: I have intel that you and Solomon are romantically involved.**

Rachel Morgan: Your intel is mistaken.

**Interrogator: I don't think so.**

Rachel Morgan: Yet I do.

**Interrogator: Where was Solomon at 2100 last night?**

Rachel Morgan: … [murmurs something incoherent]

**Interrogator: Excuse me?**

Rachel Morgan: My office.

**Interrogator: Why?**

Rachel Morgan: Planning.

**Interrogator: for what**

Rachel Morgan: A possible… lesson.

**Interrogator: We're done here.**

* * *

**(A/N the interview from the interviewer's point of view)**

Interrogator (also known as Ryan Shellman) POV:

Ryan Shellman was relatively new to the CIA, only a few months of active service and so far he was still basically a desk job for the phobies.

He was now able to interrogate, and that's why he was opposite a startling and attractive woman. Her file said that she was around her late thirties, but she didn't appear so.

He drew in his breath and started the interrogation.

"Do you know the whereabouts of Mr. Joseph Solomon?" Ryan wanted to fall over laughing at his line, he sounded like a stalker. But Ryan had gone through training, so he kept his face impassive.

"I don't know," was her response and Ryan could see why she was considered somewhat of a CIA legend. The woman smiled as if to say 'I could do this all day' and leaned back in her chair.

Ryan sighed. It wasn't going anywhere.

"Did you interact before he left or have any contact?" Ryan tried again, and he wished that he was home with his wife, Sharon, and his infant daughter, Emma. He had to get this done with before anything else.

When the CIA means sacrifice and dedication, Ryan had discounted the fact that he would have to miss Sunday night dinners with the family.

"No."

Her response broke off his train of thought, and his mind went back to the interrogation and his list of questions. Most operatives and interrogators didn't use lists, but Ryan Shellman was always one to be organized. He had after all, won the CIA's annual 'Tidiest Desk of the Week' award.

Referring back to the list, he read off the next question, "What was your connection with Mr. Joseph Solomon?"

Ryan could taste Sharon's pot roast in his mouth as she answered.

"We're friends from school."

That could have been a straight out lie and Ryan would have never known, but he had her file. She had gone to "Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young _Women," _and Joseph Solomon was most definitely a man.

"Solomon went to Blackthorne." Ryan replied, not missing a beat.

"The Blackthorne Gallagher exchange in sophomore year, that's when we met."

Ryan would have to look that up later in the records; he made a mental note and moved on to the next question.

**"**Was that your only connection?"

This time the woman or 'the subject' as Ryan had started to call her, seemed to spend more time pondering her answer, "No."

"What?" Ryan tried to calm himself, maybe this would be the break through!

"He was Matt's best friend," the subject answered, but the response left a weird felling in his mind, it wasn't all there; the truth that is.

He made a rolling motion with his hands as if to signify for her to expand, "…And?"

"Best man," Ryan felt that the subject was beating around the bush.

"Anything else Mrs. Morgan?" he tried again.

Silence. The subject seemed to be in internal conflict.

"Yes?"

The subject seemed to swallow before responding. "No. Nothing." Her voice was clipped, signifying that this was something touchy.

"Are you sure?" Ryan tried once more before he was to make the accusation.

"Yes," Her voice made it seem like it was final, and that the discussion was over, like he was just some kid begging for candy.

"I have intel that you and Solomon are romantically involved."

"your intel is mistaken," _There it was, sweet, sweet denial, _thought Ryan.

"I don't think so," Ryan replied, pulling a 'Tony DiNozzo,' his wife's favorite _NCIS _character.

"Yet I do."

This woman was good.

"Where was Solomon at 2100 last night?" Ryan exhaled out of his nose, there it was, the accusation, or rather indirect accusation, but the woman caught on.

The beautiful woman mumbled something too low for Ryan to hear.

"Excuse me?" Ryan asked. He was an interrogator asking quite personal questions, he should at least be polite.

"My office," she said, meeting his eyes.

Ryan couldn't help it, he asked the most typical question, "Why?"

With out missing a beat, "Planning."

Ryan smirked, the next sentence could be what they needed. He was officially out of patience, it had been five hours and a multitude of days that this woman had been interrogated, he was one out of many, one who just wanted to go home. This would be it. "For what?"

" A possible… lesson."

No information there, that was it, Ryan thought, there would be someone new the next date, Ryan wanted to go home.

"We're done here."

With that he snapped his briefcase shut, and walked confidently out. The woman stared after him, wondering, _'What did Joe get into now?'_

* * *

**If you could take a moment just to tell me your thoughts of hoe it was or how I could make it better, that would be really appreciated :)**


End file.
